In an Internet of Things (IoT) environment, machines can be connected with other machines or data collection points. In some cases, these machines can be monitored and the operation data of these machines can be collected and analyzed. This data can be transmitted in a machine type communication. As more and more devices are connected, machine type communication has expanded rapidly and may have a significant impact on the operation of communication networks.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.